Ich Liebe Dich, Bruder
by Roshy-Yoshi
Summary: America came up with a crazy contest to see who(or which team) can create the best aircraft. Prussia is overwhelmed with desire when he sees his brother sleeping. He knows it's wrong, but can't hold back. Yaoi. Don't like: don't read/flame. My first fanfic EVER! Prussia X Germany. Germancest.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER! I'm kinda excited, but I'm afraid what you all will think of it! :P R&R and tell me what you think of it so I can improve my future fanfics. :3**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy-Don't like, don't read, don't flame) Germany x Prussia, Germancest (I WAAAAAY obsessed with 3)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it would probably be a bunch of yaoi OVAs. xD**

"I need the two of you to think of a plan. We need to beat those Nordics and the others. This _is _a pretty stupid contest America came up with. I don't see the point of it, but you know how much a hate losing." With those words being said, Austria walked out the room and left Prussia and Germany alone.

Germany was calm as always and spread himself across the couch. "So we need to come up with a plan, huh? Sorry, Prussia, but I don't think I can think of anything that'll surpass Austria's requirements."

Prussia looked at him with a funny look on his face. "Me neither. Why would he even give us this job if he knows we wouldn't be able to think of anything to make him _'proud'_?"

Germany leaned toward his German brother, staring into his eyes. "That is stupid, indeed, but what do we do? I'm going to die of boredom." He rolled over onto his stomach, crossing his arms in front of him and resting his head on them. "I don't know. You think of something. I'm going to sleep, for I did _not_ have a good night's rest with Italy sleep-talking about pasta all night."

Prussia eyed his brother as he slept. As he was studying the other German, he was taking in every sexy little detail of him...loose shirt, pants hanging low, rather inviting lips. He crept closer to Germany, obvious thoughts running through his mind. _I shouldn't be thinking of him like this. He's my brother! But, oh, he's so inviting when he sleeps. _He inched closer and found his lips passionately over Germany's. _Fuck! This is so wrong!_

He felt his face grow warmer as he noticed Germany starting to stir when he brushed over his jaw to nibble at his ear. Germany moaned a little, giving Prussia more confidence.

When Germany's eyes were open, he rolled over and clutched onto his brother's wrist, Prussia still nibbling at his ear. "Mmm, bruder, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, West. You just looked so inviting." Prussia half-smiled at his brother, trying to look innocent.

_Damn! Why does he have to give me that sexy face?_ Germany felt a deep blush on his face while looking at his brother.

Prussia noticed this and took that cue to tackle the German, who felt weak under Prussia's kisses. The way his tongue explored his mouth was amazing. Germany's panting added more fuel to Prussia.

Germany tried to get up. He didn't want to get caught by Austria, but the Prussian had him pinned to the couch. Prussia took this chance to unbutton Germany's shirt and slip it over his shoulders. When his hand grazed a nipple, he noticed the other moan.

"P-Prussia...pleas-AHH! Prussia...I-" His sentence was interrupted by Prussia's mouth, but Germany didn't care. It felt too good.

The Prussian started kissing a trail down toward the obvious erection Germany had. He gripped it over Germany's jeans and earned a rather loud yelp from his brother.

"Prussia? W-What-?"

"Shh...don't bite that tongue of yours." Prussia was taken in by the German's reactions, his innocent kisses, moans and whimpers...it was every kind of beautiful. He earned more musical moans when he went up to kiss his brother as he rolled his hips against the other's. He traveled down Germany's torso again and slowly began to slide the German's pants down, revealing his length which was quickly taken into Prussia's mouth.

"Prussia, I'm gonna..." Prussia raked the bottom of his brother's length with his tongue, brushed over the tip, and tightly grabbed the base of it. Germany grunted disappointingly as he wasn't going to be allowed to come. "Prussia!" He whined.

"I'm not done with you yet, bruder." Prussia stripped himself and spread Germany's legs. Germany's lustful face caused Prussia to plant a smirk across his face.

Germany couldn't handle it anymore. He _needed _Prussia in him. He didn't even care if he skipped being stretched, all of this his brother was giving him was like heaven. "Prussia, please. I want you in me." He begged.

"You don't even want to be stretched?" Prussia asked. He was sure he wanted do do this, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Germany nodded. He was absolutely _sure_. Prussia started it, he might as well help with the pleasured endings.

Prussia dropped back over the German, staring into the sapphire blue eyes intently. He kissed Germany fiercely as he guided himself to his entrance, pushing himself in quickly. His brother yelped a little against his lips, for a moment it was all too much. Prussia was stretching him beyond belief. He had looked big but now he could feel it.

The Prussian shifted them into a better position, sliding himself fully into his brother beneath him. He hooked Germany's legs over his shoulders, hands firmly planted on either side of him. It may have been a little uncomfortable for Germany, but it gave Prussia a good angle to slide into him. The German wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as Prussia kissed down his throat, Germany moaning and panting uncontrollably. He wanted Prussia's hardness to move and hit his pleasure spot, but he kept still.

Germany bucked his hips up against him, feeling Prussia smirk against him, but it got the point across. Prussia pulled out slowly and pushed back in, making his brother moan loudly and arch his back into his chest. He soon quickened his pace, having the man beneath him moaning as he hit his sweet spot over and over. Germany could hear Prussia breathe softly against his neck at the peak of each thrust, glad that the Prussian was enjoying this too, though Germany was trying hard not to climax too soon before Prussia did. But that was a hard thing to do, he forced crescents into Prussia's back, voicing his pleasure rather loudly.

Prussia pounded into him roughly and unforgiving as a white pleasure coiled through Germany's torso. "I-I'm gonna...come-AHH!" Prussia only had to hit Germany's sweet spot once more before his white seed exploded between them. Not long later, the Prussian came with a groan, and Germany felt his insides being filled with the other's semen.

Prussia collapsed on top of his brother, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Did you two co-" Austria was in the doorway staring and blushing wildly. "Uhh...I'll just...leave now. Italy! You _cannot_ come in here!" He turned around and slammed the look shut.

"But I want to talk to doitsu!" Italy whined.

"Not right now, come on." Austria dragged him away from the room. "What ever you do, do _not_ go in there."

"Aww, okay..." Italy replied in a disappointed voice.

Prussia chuckled into Germany's neck.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder." Germany whispered.

Prussia kissed Germany's neck. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited! I don't really think I did well, but I hope you like it! R&R! **

**~Roshy**


End file.
